Desearía que fueras otra persona
by Ginny.Potter01
Summary: Harry y Hermione, luego de darse cuenta de que ninguno de los pelirrojos puede otorgarles el amor que merecen, comienzan una relación sexual. Lemon incluido.


¡Hola! :D Bueno, es mi primer lemon, so quizás quede feo y esas cosas (¿) es un fic con más capítulos, así que estaré actualizando pronto. ¡Gracias por leer!

P.D: Es Harry x Ginny y Hermione x Ron, pero en la mitad del fic hay lemon Harry x Hermione askjdhf

Llevaban todo el día sentados bajo el árbol. Ron le había dicho que iba a estar ocupado, así que se juntó con Hermione. Ella leía uno de los libros que sacó de la biblioteca, y él leía el del Príncipe Mestizo. Ella lo miró de reojo y vio el libro, y era Hermione Granger, obviamente no iba a aguantar no comentar acerca de eso.

—¿Sigues con eso, Harry? ¡Vamos, no sirve de nada!— Comentó Hermione, mirándolo mientras guardaba su libro en la mochila.

—¡Claro que sirve!— Se defendió, indignado. —Hemos usado unos hechizos, te los he mostrado.—

La chica se encogió de hombros. —Nunca me has mostrado uno, quizás si a Ron…ald.— Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo al pensar en Ron Weasley, el novio de Lavender Brown. —Pero a mí no.—

—Vamos a buscar mi capa invisible y te lo demuestro.— Sugirió el pelinegro, que por un segundo estuvo casi seguro de que Hermione comenzaría a llorar ahí mismo.

Los dos amigos subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ginny y Dean estaban en uno de los sillones, hablaban muy alegremente y Harry se imaginó la misma escena con él, hablando con Ginny… Besándola, siendo su novio. ¡Pero no, era la hermana de su mejor amigo! Negó ligeramente y continuó caminando con Hermione. Ambos subieron las escaleras, y Harry entró a la habitación. La escena los dejó a ambos pasmados. Lavender estaba sin camisa, sólo con brasier encima de Ron, está de más decir que también estaba sin camisa. Se estaban besando.

—¿¡Ron!?— Casi gritó Harry, escandalizado.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo y empujo a su novia lejos, parándose de un salto. —¿Harry… Hermione, qué mierda?—

Hermione salió corriendo del lugar, Harry logró escuchar como lloraba. Le lanzó una mirada al chico y a su novia y corrió tras ella.

La castaña se refugió en una de las salas sin uso, sin embargo Harry logró ver su espesa cabellera entrar y la siguió. Ella estaba llorando en un rincón. En lo único en que podía pensar en la chica era en esa escena. Él, Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, la persona a las que más amaba en el mundo… ¡Estaba a punto de tener sexo con Lavender! De todas las cosas que alguna vez le hizo, esto superaba todo los límites… Si tan sólo él supiera, si tan sólo se diera cuenta de que la castaña lo amaba incondicionalmente. Pero no, Hermione era demasiado tonta como para decírselo, y él demasiado tonto como para notarlo. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, y en lo único que pensaba era que si no fuera por ella, seguramente Ron ya estaría follándose a Lavender Brown.

—Hey…— Susurró el pelinegro, sentándose a su lado. —¿Estás bien?—

La chico lo miró irónicamente. —Sí, de maravillas… No, claro que no. ¡Acabo de ver…eso…!— Y sin poder continuar, rompió a llorar nuevamente.

El chico la miró, y al verla tan destruida se le rompió el corazón. La miró unos segundos y luego, levantó su mentón para que lo mirara.

—Está bien, Hermione… Olvida que viste eso, tú tampoco eres virgen, ¿no?— Dijo, mirándola fijamente.

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Hermione pudo ver que Harry realmente se preocupaba por ella y por un momento pudo ver a Ronald. Era él quien la consolaba. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo besó, lo besó como nunca antes.

Harry, por su parte, pensaba en como estaría él en su lugar… Estaría devastado. Ginny… Su Ginny, la hermosa pelirroja, la dueña de su corazón. ¡Habría sido horrible ver a Ginny y Dean ahí, en vez de a Ron y Lavender! Por un segundo, pudo jurar que ella estaba enfrente de él. La vio, ella lo estaba mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. Tuvo ganas de acariciar su mejilla, pero antes de que eso pasara la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Fue un beso apasionado, cargado de sentimientos. Pero antes de que pudiera corresponder, ya no vio a Ginevra, si no que vio a su mejor amiga, a Hermione Granger besándolo. A ella parecía no molestarle, y correspondió su beso para pensar… Quizás la chica pensó que con él olvidaría al pelirrojo… O quizás sólo lo hacía por necesidad de amor, cosa que, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él no podía darle. Enseguida la apartó, y la chica, que se dio cuenta de que era su mejor amigo Harry, y no el pelirrojo de sus sueños, se convirtió en un tomate andante. La castaña podía sentir sus mejillas arder, y Harry la miró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Harry…— Balbuceó. —Lo siento, no quise… Perdón.

—Está bien, Hermione. No importa.— La atajó, sin mirarla.

La castaña lo miró y acaricio su mejilla. Realmente lo apreciaba como amigo. Harry le devolvió la mirada. Algo estaba pasando entre ellos, había algo más que simple amistad en su mirada… No, no era amor. Quizás, ¿dolor? ¿O deseo? Quizás era una mala idea, pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba más que la necesidad de ser amado. Pero la pelirroja a la cual amaba no podía darle amor. Y ella muy bien sabía, que su pelirrojo tampoco podía.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Harry se abalanzó contra Hermione y comenzó a besarla. Sus lenguas se encontraron, y las manos del pelinegro se instalaron en las caderas de su amiga. Hermione enredó sus manos en los alborotados cabellos de su amigo, mientras sus lenguas continuaban la batalla, que de algún modo ambos ganarían. El muchacho se levantó de donde estaba, y ambos caminando torpemente, aún sumergidos en aquel beso, acostó a la chica sobre una de las mesas y se inclinó para seguir besándola. Poco a poco sus besos se mudaron más abajo, al cuello de la castaña, y ella ladeo la cabeza para darle más espacio. Él, con cuidado comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de ella, quitándosela y dejándola simplemente en brasier. Con un poco de ayuda de él, Hermione logró quitarle la camisa por completo. En poco tiempo, la chica estaba vestida solo con su ropa interior, y él desnudo desde la cintura para arriba. Recorrió a la chica con la mirada, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se alejó un poco de ella.

—¿Qué pasa?— Gruño ella, quien estaba disfrutando de los besos que él le proporcionaba.

—No podemos hacer esto...— Dijo Harry, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?— Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Porque no te amo, y esto no está bien.— El pelinegro comenzaba a entrar en razón.

—Yo tampoco te amo, no de esa manera. Pero, de todas formas hacemos esto por amor, ¿no? Por falta de amor.— Replicó.

Maldita sea, ella siempre tenía razón. Volvió a besar su cuello, y la muchacha soltó un leve gemido en señal de aprobación. Cada vez bajaba más, hasta llegar a su pecho. Miró a su amiga, buscaba el permiso para sacarle aquel brasier. Ella sólo le sonrió, y él con algo de dificultad lo quito. Ninguno de los dos era virgen, pero a siempre le costaba quitar esas malditas prendas. Harry deposito un beso en la cima del pecho de Hermione. Ella soltó un gemido y dijo algo que sonó como "Oh, Harry", pero no estaba seguro. Mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba el botón rosado del otro pecho. La castaña no paraba de gemir, y el arrepentimiento que Harry había sentido minutos antes, quedó atrás. Cada vez sentía como el bulto en sus pantalones crecía más y más. Hermione se levantó un poco de la mesa, para desabrochar el pantalón de Harry, el que cayó en el piso y él mismo terminó de quitarse. Ahora Harry estaba desnudo, y a Hermione sólo le quedaban unas pequeñas bragas. La castaña gimió ante la visión que tenía de su mejor amigo. Él se sonrojó levemente. Cada vez estaba más mojada, y ahora lo único que podía pensar era en él, ellos juntos.

—Harry, por favor…—Urgió ella.

—¿Por favor qué?—Gruñó.

—Hazlo.

—¿El qué?

—Dios, Harry…Por favor, hazlo… entra en mí.

Y no tuvo que decir nada más, porque el pelinegro ya había entrado en ella. Ella gritó por la invasión. Él se quedó un momento en ella, para que se acostumbrara a él. Al poco tiempo ya estaba empujando contra ella. Era un ritmo lento, pero al poco tiempo fue apurando más y más el ritmo. Hermione gemía y Harry de vez en cuando gruñía por el placer. La castaña puso rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, para que el chico lograra penetrarla más adentro aún. Sabía que estaba mal, era su mejor amigo. Ella amaba a otro hombre, tanto como él amaba a otra mujer, pero tenía que admitir que, por merlín, Harry sí que sabía hacerla disfrutar.

—Harry… Ya me vengo.— Avisó la chica, seguido de un gemido.

El pelinegro aumento la rapidez de las embestidas. Iban a llegar juntos. Al poco tiempo Hermione soltó un grito más grande que cualquier otro, y se apretó contra Harry. Él se derramó en ella, y cansado, se acostó encima de la chica, intentando no tirarle todo su peso encima.

—Oh, Ginny…— Susurró él, con los ojos cerrados, mientras salía de la chica. La muchacha lo escuchó, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, era verdad. Quizás, ahí debería estar Ginny y no ella. Estuvo mal, pero por merlín que lo disfruto.


End file.
